Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Requests for adminship
Put your username and a reason for wanting to be an Rollback, Sysop ,or Bureaucrats below. Remember to put the # sign at the start of your request. =Rollback= =Sysop= =Bureaucrat= Abc8920 For *He's the most frequent contributer here! *I agree. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 02:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Against *No, we have enough b'crats. There really only needs to be one per wiki. **You can't vote for yourself. ***Also, as long as I disagree, you can't become a B'crat. Though if KD, and M1 are willing to give up B'crat rights I'll change my vote.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] #Well, I thought a B-crat wasn't needed...What'd I miss? --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 02:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Comments *I think that 3000 edits is a good mark to get to this rank. *I'm giving you two days to close this, or I'll close it myself. Two admins voting against you. Nothing personal.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *And we had enough Admins, but we promoted BovaBett. Yes, two admins voted against, but two voted for. And you said that there has to be only one B'crat per wiki, but here we have Toa Lewa (only 14 edits!!!), Atukamakrik 2.9, you, M1, and of course, KD. --Abc8920 17:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *You can blame KD for Atukam and Toa Lewa being B'crats. I had nothing to do with it. *You said that we had enought b'crats. Then why not fire Toa Lewa, who hasn't logged in since early february?--Abc8920 13:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if a B'crat is inactive, then sure, let's retire them and hire a new one...--[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *I can not stress this enough:We do NOT need anymore B'crats![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *This means that five are enought, no? Then fire ToaLewa and promote me. Also, merry christmas to everybody!--Abc8920 20:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) *Even when we do remove TL's rights, you won't be getting B'crat rights. We only need 1'.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario]] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *Then why do we have five? Also, 2 voted for, 2 voted against. I will contact our sixth admin, SuperBrutaka07, so he will vote.--Abc8920 09:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *That will not change anything! As long as me and BV disagree with the promotion, you will not get promoted! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT TO GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL?![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *Calm down, Andrew. We are six admins, SB07 inactive. As I can't vote for myself, SB07 will vote and by this it will be three against two.--Abc8920 09:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I can demote ToaLewa. He is one of my best friends from school who said when this wiki started they would be active. He then became tied down by afterschool activities and homework. I will contact wiki to do so. SuperBrutaka07 will decide. For he is the last Admin. I feel that all Admin's *should* have this. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!!